


Waiting for You

by elaynawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean and Cas get their happy ending goddamnit, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, MY BABIES, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, They will have their ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaynawinchester/pseuds/elaynawinchester
Summary: MAJOR SERIES FINALE (15x20) SPOILERS: Do not read if you haven't seen it yet. This is my one-off take on what should have happened when Dean got to heaven instead of WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT WAS. *gestures at the episode while sobbing*In which Cas welcomes Dean into heaven, and Dean finally gets to use his words and become the bi disaster child we all know he was born to be.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Waiting for You

When I open my eyes, I’m in the front seat of the Impala and can’t remember how I got there. I take a deep breath, almost like I’m just now breathing for the first time, and look around, trying to remember. 

And then the memory comes crashing back. 

I hold a hand to my chest…  _ the spike…  _

_ It went right through me. _

_ And Sam… _

_ Sammy…  _

_ I had to say goodbye.  _

Tears immediately spring to my eyes as I realize the truth…  _ I’m dead, and something about this time feels different.  _ I slam my fists against the steering wheel and cry out, releasing the anger that I couldn’t let Sammy see. He needed me to be the brave big brother one last time. I needed to let him let me go so he could move on without me. But it doesn’t change the fact that I can’t believe this was it.  _ This  _ is how I went out. 

After everything. One misstep and I’m finished for good.

I don’t know how long I sit there, just letting every emotion rip through me, in a way I never  _ really _ allowed myself to. The pain pours out of me as I think about leaving Sammy behind.

_ I know he still has Eileen. She’ll be there for him. But God do I wish I could be too. _

“Dean…”

I look up fast, and see that sitting in the passenger side is a face I wasn’t sure I would see again. 

“Jack? Is this—”

“Heaven? Of course. I admit, I didn’t expect you so soon, but I’m glad you’re here. I’ve made some changes while I’ve been away.”

“Changes? Like what?”

“Heaven isn’t closed off anymore. Everything is… freer now.”

I sigh and give him a small smile. “Sammy, is he gonna be okay?”

Jack grins and nods, “He’s doing what you asked him to. Raising his son—”

“His  _ son?  _ Sammy has a son?” More tears spring to my eyes.

“Yes. Named him after you.”

“As he damn well should,” I laugh.

“After you passed, he went with Eileen. Married her. They’re raising their son now, and Sam he’s, he’s training a new generation of hunters. Passing on the bunker and everything you two learned together. He misses you, but he’s doing his best to keep his promise.”

I feel like I can finally breathe. Knowing Sammy got what he deserved, it’s everything. 

“Will I see him one day?”

“Sooner than you think. Time, it passes differently here. He’ll live a full life, but it won’t be long for us.”

Knowing that, I feel like I can start to let go. Jack continues, “With heaven the way I’ve remade it, you can roam anywhere, not just through memories. See anyone that’s here. Your parents, Bobby, Charlie, Jo… everyone’s been waiting to see you.”

“Everyone?”

I am too afraid to ask. Every time I’ve thought of Cas since what happened with the Empty and Chuck, it feels like a hole tearing open in my chest.  _ The one person I loved the most, that I never got to save. _

But Jack just smiles back, and then looks out the windshield. 

My eyes follow his gaze, and I realize the impala is parked in front of the old Roadhouse. Jack puts a hand on my shoulder, “He’s waiting for you.”

I’m suddenly too tense to move. I stare down the Roadhouse’s porch, my breath uneven.

“He was always waiting for you, Dean. It’s time.”

I clench my fists tight a moment, and then unfurl them with an exhale, as I open the door and climb out.  _ Thank God her doors still sound the same up here, _ I think. 

As I am walking towards the Roadhouse, I spare a glance back, only to realize Jack is gone. But I have to grin when I realize the plates on the impala have changed. The old familiar KAZ-2y5 Kansas plates I grew up with are finally back in their rightful place. My smile gets even brighter when it hits me that the letters on them sound a little too much like my favorite name in the world. The name whose face is hopefully waiting for me on the other side of the door. 

Yet still, I stop outside, my hand hovering over the knob. 

_ It’s okay. There’s nothing left to prove. You have nothing left to be afraid of. You can finally be at peace here. _

When I finally gather the courage to push it open, I let out a breath it feels like I’ve been holding for the last eleven years. 

Sitting at the bar, pouring a glass of my favorite bourbon,  _ the same kind that the boys and I used to drink bottle after bottle of together in the bunker, _ is Cas.

He turns to me and smiles, “Hello, Dean.”

I practically run into his arms. I don’t even care to hide the tears anymore. With him back, I shed every bit of pretense I ever tried to build up around me. I let myself become the vulnerable, loving man he told me that I could be. In his embrace, the pieces of me that I used to hate—the anger, the rage, the vengeance—they feel like they’re all falling away. I cry into his arms the way I couldn’t let Sammy see, because with Cas, I’ve never needed to be brave. With him, I could just  _ be. _

“I’m so sorry Cas, the Empty, I—”

“I’m not. I’d do it all over again if it meant ending up here with you.”

“Cas…” I pull away from him just enough that there’s space between us, but I take his hand in mine, the same hand he left imprinted on me forever, “I know I’ve been…”

“An assbutt?” he says with a smile. 

I let out a laugh more genuine than it feels like I have in years, “That’s one way of putting it. But Cas, really… when the Empty took you, I never got the chance to tell you. Tell you…”

I lose track of all my words, of all language when I stare into his sky blue eyes. The eyes I always felt safest in. “I never thought I deserved anything other than to end up bloody and alone. When Lilith killed me all those years ago, I thought that had to be it. It was the only way my story could end. But you… you didn’t just save me from hell. You saved me from  _ myself _ . From giving up every time it felt like there was no other way.”

There’s tears in both our eyes as I lift my other hand to touch his face, the face I’ve held before when I thought he was lost. The face that made me realize there was so much more beauty in the universe than I ever dared believe there could be. The face that saved me from perdition more times than I could ever count.

“I love you, Cas. I’m sorry it took me so long to see it…”

I feel his hand around my waist and suddenly he’s tugging me in, kissing me like I’ve never been kissed. Kissing me like my breath is the one thing keeping him alive. Kissing me like I’m perfect with every single one of my flaws. Loving me like I never dreamed I could be loved.

When we finally pull apart, he leans his forehead on mine, and I smile. “The pizza man taught you well…”

And then I’m pushing him up against the bar, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my body against his. I could stay like this, kissing him with the taste of whiskey on his breath, forever. But we pull apart when I hear the door open. 

“About damn time for that.”

Hearing his voice breaks my heart and puts it back together again. The last piece of the puzzle.

I take Cas’s hand and smile at him, before turning around and saying, “Heya, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably write a seperate fic in which Dean doesn't GET IMPALED RANDOMLY AND DIES YOUNG but this fic is legit just me sitting here in my burbon induced feels needing a Destiel scene to fill the void that was Dean driving around in heaven without his angel by his side. Enjoy loves. Practice self care in these trying times please. <3


End file.
